Souffrir pour mieux vivre
by marieelainevb
Summary: Molly vit des épreuves difficiles. Sherlock devient de plus en plus présent pour elle et tente de tout faire pour la protéger et celui-ci un jour réalise les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle.


**Bonjour! Me voici avec un nouveau One Shot. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la tristesse de cette histoire. Et désolée aussi de ne pas avoir séparé le texte en plusieurs parties, j'ai fini le texte aux petites heures du matin... haha, il ne faut pas laisser partir l'inspiration quand elle est là! J'espère que vous allez tout de même apprécier l'histoire. La plupart des personnages ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture! Et désolée pour le titre, ce n'est que celui là qui m'est venu en tête.**

 **Souffrir pour mieux vivre**

John et Mary s'étaient mariés. Sherlock était leur témoin. Janine était la demoiselle d'honneur de Mary, alors Sherlock l'avait accompagné au mariage. Maintenant Mary, John et Sherlock accueillaient les invités avant d'aller célébrer le repas des noces. Pendant la cérémonie, Sherlock avait remarqué que Molly n'était pas venue. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Cela n'était pas son genre de ne pas avertir lorsqu'elle ne venait pas. Puis finalement il la vit au loin, arriver en vitesse, essoufflée. Elle vint près des trois personnes. Sherlock remarquait qu'elle était seule. Elle était affolée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai eu un empêchement… »

Le détective vit tout de suite que Molly ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il baissa le regard vers ses mains et vit qu'elle ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles. Que s'était-il passé? Elle semblait si heureuse le jour où elle lui avait parlé de ce, Tom? Il avait eu aussi l'occasion de le voir une fois et il semblait sympathique. Il se demandait alors si c'était à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas la jeune pathologiste indifférente, mais il ne partageait pas ce genre de sentiments. Certes, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, il pouvait la considérer maintenant comme une amie, mais cela n'allait et n'irait pas plus loin.

« Ce n'est rien Molly, je vous assure. » (John)

Puis la jeune femme embrassa Mary et John.

« Toutes mes félicitations, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur! »

Elle serrait les deux dans ses bras puis arriva vers Sherlock.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. »

« Molly. »

Il lui fit la bise.

« Vous êtes seules? »

« Oui. »

« Et Tom? »

« Il n'a pas pu être là. »

Puis Molly s'excusa et entra dans la salle. Sherlock se retournait vers John et Mary.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne porte plus sa bague. »

Les deux haussèrent les épaules et n'étaient pas plus au courant que lui.

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont quittés tout simplement. Depuis qu'on la connait elle n'est pas restée très longtemps avec un homme. Alors cela m'étonne pas vraiment tu sais. » (John)

John avait raison, mais cette fois-ci cela semblait différent

que les fois précédentes. Il regardait vers la porte et vit Molly parler avec Mme Hudson. Il trouvait qu'elle était très étrange. Puis d'autres invités arrivaient près d'eux.

Ce fut l'heure du repas. Molly était assise avec le lieutenant Lestrade, Mme Hudson et quelques autres invités. Elle avait regardé quelque fois dans la direction de Sherlock, qui parlait à John et à Janine. Celui-ci avait quelques fois levé le regard sur elle. Lorsque les deux s'étaient regardés en même temps, la jeune femme avait baissé le regard. Greg se retournait vers Molly.

« Alors, Molly. Tom n'est pas là? »

« Non. Il n'est pas là. »

Puis Mme Husdon s'était intéressé à la conversation. Elle avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Ma chérie, il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Tom et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser… »

Elle se leva et quitta la salle à manger. Sherlock avait entendu la conversation et vit Molly partir. La jeune femme était allée dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit de l'eau dans le visage puis refit son maquillage. Elle était pensive, elle se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venue. Elle savait que c'était une journée importante pour John et Mary, mais elle ne se sentait pas en état. Puis Sherlock avait sans doute remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, lui qui remarquait tout, tout le temps. Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à la salle à manger, quelqu'un vint la voir.

« Sherlock? »

Elle le regardait et vit qu'il semblait inquiet.

« Molly, est-ce que vous allez bien? »

La jeune femme lui sourit et tentait de le rassurer.

« Oui, ça va aller. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai les nerfs fragiles ces temps ci. »

Le détective ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à me mentir. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Lestrade et Mme Hudson, tout à l'heure. »

Molly soupirait. Pourrait-il y avoir au moins une fois où Sherlock ne serait au courant de rien?

« Bon, ce n'est plus un secret alors. Je ne suis plus avec Tom, depuis un moment maintenant et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Si vous voulez en parler… »

Molly le coupa.

« D'accord, merci. Il est temps d'y retourner. »

Puis la jeune femme repartit, ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre Sherlock. Elle se rassit à la table et s'excusa auprès de Greg et de Mme Hudson de son comportement et les deux lui firent comprendre que c'était oublié et qu'ils comprenaient. Puis Sherlock arriva et se rassit à la table des époux.

« Puis, tu as su quelque chose de plus avec Molly? » (John)

« Tu as raison, elle n'est plus avec Tom, mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Oh Sherlock, s'il te plait! Peut-être qu'elle triste, c'est tout. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

« Concentre-toi c'est bientôt ton discours. »

« Ah oui. »

Puis l'un des employés de la salle demandait le silence à tous les invités.

« Attention, le témoin va faire son discours! »

Ce fut le silence complet. Sherlock se leva, il hésitait un peu avant de commencer.

« B…Bonjour… »

Sherlock avait le trac. Il n'avait jamais parlé devant une si grande foule et n'était pas le plus doué pour faire des discours de ce genre. John tapota le dos de son meilleur ami pour lui donner du courage. Sherlock prit une grande respiration.

« Pour commencer, merci à tous d'être venus. Je suis sûr que les heureux mariés sont tous très reconnaissants de votre présence et de vos vœux de mariage. Pour ma part, John, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux te féliciter. Tu sais ce que je pense du mariage et de toutes ces valeurs de l'amour et du bonheur, ainsi que toutes ces choses abstraites qui selon moi, nuisent à la rationalité et à la raison et qui font de ce monde un monde meilleur, alors qu'en réalité nous sommes dans un monde cruel. »

Tout le monde regardait Sherlock surprit. Molly et Greg avaient levés les yeux au ciel. Sherlock vit qu'il allait un peu trop loin.

« Enfin nous ne sommes pas ici pour voir ma conception du monde. John, même si je dis toutes ces choses, sache que je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la bonne personne. Mary, rares sont les femmes que je complimente. Cependant, avec toi, je peux le faire. Je peux te dire que tu mérites John et que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui est arrivé. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux. John j'ai été très surprit que tu me demandes d'être ton témoin et cela m'a énormément touché de savoir que tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami, car sache que c'est la même chose pour moi. Je veux que tu saches que tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée jusqu'à présent et que tu peux compter sur moi et sur Mary et tu peux être sûr que nous ne sommes pas près de te lâcher. »

Puis presque tout le monde qui était devant avait la larme à l'œil, tellement ils étaient touchés par ses propos. Sherlock les regardait et était affolé.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Vous pleurez!? »

Puis John s'était levé et avait prit son ami dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien Sherlock, nous sommes touchés par tes paroles. »

« Je n'ai pas terminé… »

Puis John se rassit. Puis Sherlock raconta quelques anecdotes sur John et raconta le récit de certaines enquêtes, et de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de John, lorsqu'il avait décidé de le bourrer avec de la bière. Tout le monde riait et John quant-à lui était un peu gêné. Puis Sherlock finit par lever son verre.

« Allez, levons nous verres aux nouveaux mariés! »

Tous s'exécutèrent et finirent par applaudir le discours de Sherlock. John avait reprit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Alors, je m'en suis bien tiré? »

« Au début, c'était un peu gênant, mais tu t'es bien reprit à la fin. »

« Oh oui. Désolé pour ça… »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Puis c'était le moment du dessert et ce fut la danse. Sherlock jouait de son violon et John et Mary dansaient. Tout le monde regardait le couple danser et ils le trouvèrent magnifique. Puis John fit tourner son épouse pour la pencher et l'embrassa. Sherlock avait fini sa mélodie et tout le monde applaudit. Janine le regardait et l'applaudissait. Sherlock prit la fleur et lui lança. Tout le monde s'était mit à danser. Molly quant-à elle dansait avec Greg et Mme Hudson, elle allait un peu mieux. Sherlock parlait avec John et Mary, les trois s'étreignirent et John et Mary s'éloignaient pour aller danser. Sherlock regardait tout le monde danser et son regard s'était posé sur Molly, qui souriait et qui dansait. Il était soulagé de la voir se sentir un peu moins, mais n'était pas moins inquiet. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose et décida qu'il allait lui en parler, mais ce soir n'était le moment opportun, cependant il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Puis finalement, parmi cette foule dansante, il finit par se sentir de trop. Il mit son manteau et son écharpe puis sortit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui à pied, il croisa un homme venir dans la direction inverse et celui-ci le bouscula. Il rouspéta après lui, mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention, puis c'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils se disant qu'il avait vu cet homme à quelque part.

 _Tom?_

Il vit le jeune homme continuer son chemin et il vit qu'il allait entrer dans la salle. Il se disait que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Il resta quelques instants dehors, puis décida de rebrousser chemin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, des cris retentirent.

« Tom!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!? »

Sherlock reconnaissait la voix de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne semblait pas enchantée de le voir.

« Tu viens avec moi! »

« Non, arrête! »

Puis un cri se fit plus fort.

« Arrêtes, tu me fais mal ! »

Ces mots choquèrent le jeune détective. Il se mit à courir. Alors qu'il arrivait, il vit la jeune femme sortir en courant et était poursuivie par Tom.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Molly! »

Puis la jeune femme à force de courir en talons hauts elle finit par trébucher par terre. Elle se retournait sur le dos et Tom arrivait en courant. Elle avait de la misère à se relever et reculait. Elle mit sa main devant elle.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi! »

Alors que Tom allait sauter sur elle, Sherlock arrivait juste à temps et le plaqua sur le sol. Tom se débattait, mais la force de Sherlock réussi à le garder immobilisé.

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde! »

Sherlock lui asséna un coup de poing. Lestrade et plusieurs invités arrivèrent dehors. Tom avait le nez en sang. Le détective se retourna vers le comissaire.

« Lestrade, occupez-vous de lui. »

Sherlock se releva. Il courut vers Molly et l'aida à se relever. Greg prit Tom et lui mit les menottes. Sherlock aida Molly à avancer. Tom cracha à leur visage.

« Alors c'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté !? Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi! »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et était en colère. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, mais Sherlock la retenait. Elle lui lança un regard de haine et de mépris. Elle sortit un flots de mots dans un éclat de rage.

« Non je t'ai quitté parce que tu m'as frappé! Avec ton poing! J'ai fait une commotion cérébrale, Tom! Et puis tu... –La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à parler tout de suite. Les larmes montaient de plus belle. Tu m'as… VIOLÉE! »

Les jambes de Molly flanchaient, puis elle s'effondra. Sherlock se pencha vers la jeune femme puis la rattrapa. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Je ne veux plus jamais de revoir. Je te déteste! JE TE HAIS! »

Elle continuait de pleurer et continuait de lui faire ressentir toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui. Tout le monde était sur le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sherlock tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras et avait figé sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais à ce point? Une commotion cérébrale, il s'inquiétait, puis un viol!? La rage bouillait en lui, s'il ne s'était pas retenu il se serait jeté sur ce minable, au point de vouloir le tuer. Il ne fit rien, puisqu'il sentit la jeune femme trembler entre ses bras. Tom la regardait, il s'excusait, il la suppliait de le reprendre, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Lestrade appelait ses collègues et une voiture de police arrivait quelques instants plus tard. Le commissaire l'amena à l'arrière et fermait la porte. La jeune femme se relevait et Sherlock avait toujours ses deux mains sur ses bras. Tom fixait Molly et lui criait dessus, mais celle-ci ne lui adressait pas la parole et ne daignait même pas le regarder. La voiture partit. La jeune femme avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Sherlock défit son étreinte sur elle et mit une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme se retournait.

« Merci… »

Puis elle se remit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que le détective la voyait dans un tel état. Elle semblait brisée en deux et c'était pénible pour lui de la voir ainsi. Il finit par la prendre sans ses bras et la jeune femme colla sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait si fragile. Les autres invités arrivèrent et tentèrent de la consoler. John se sentit énormément mal, et s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, ainsi que Mary. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé? Elle était effrayée sans doute. Maintenant ils feraient tous en œuvre pour la soutenir et la protéger de cet homme. La jeune femme reniflait, puis finit par se calmer. Elle se retourna vers John.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre soirée. »

John était en colère et vint près d'elle.

« Voyons Molly! Ce n'est pas de votre faute! C'est à cause de lui, pas à cause de vous! »

« … »

« Bon je crois que la fête est terminée. Merci à tous d'être venus! Molly il est hors de question que vous rentrez seule. »

« Je vais la raccompagner, John. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. John vint serrer Molly fort dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, ainsi que Mary.

« Tu nous le dit, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chérie! Nous voulons être au courant de tout, d'accord? Ne reste plus sous silence, si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Nous sommes là pour toi! »

Puis Mary vit prendre son ami dans ses bras, celle-ci la considérait comme une de ses grandes amies et avait été très triste d'apprendre ceci. Molly avait été touché par le geste de Mary. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci. »

Les invités souhaitèrent un bon courage à la jeune femme et plusieurs lui dirent qu'ils étaient là aussi si elle voulait se confier. Molly appréciait ce geste et était contente de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Elle les remercia, puis s'en allait avec Sherlock. Celui-ci appela un taxi qui ne prit pas de temps à arriver. Il laissa d'abord la jeune femme entrer puis s'installa à ses côtés.

« 221b Baker Street, je vous prie! »

« Mais je… »

Avant que Molly ne parle davantage, Sherlock lui coupa la parole.

« Vous rentrez avec moi. À quoi vous avez pensé? Que je vous laisserai aller à votre appartement? Chez moi il y a moi et Mme Hudson. Et il est hors de question pour vous de passer la nuit toute seule! »

Molly n'osa pas en rajouter. Elle savait que Sherlock ne changerait pas d'idée. Le trajet se fit en silence. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Sherlock aida Molly à se débarrasser de son manteau et la fit monter à l'étage. Mme Hudson était arrivée quelques instants après et monta rapidement voir Sherlock et Molly. Elle fit chauffer du thé et leur apportait.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon enfant, je suis là. »

« Merci Mme Hudson. »

La dame fit la bise à Molly et la serra dans ses bras puis les laissait tous les deux. Molly était assiste face à Sherlock et celui-ci lui servit une tasse de thé.

« Vous pouvez prendre mon lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. »

« Merci… Pour tout ce que vous faites. »

« C'est normal. »

Puis la jeune femme bu son thé. Les deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Sherlock regardait la jeune femme et une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Molly? »

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Tom que vous n'aviez pas pu venir à la cérémonie? »

La jeune femme hésitait à répondre. Ses mains remirent à trembler. Sherlock avait vu qu'il en demandait trop et se sentit stupide.

« Oh, excusez… »

« Oui…

Molly respira un bon coup, tentait de se contenir et continua :

Il est venu et a essayé d'entrer. Il a frappé sur ma porte et il m'a crié dessus. Il allait fracasser ma vitre de porte avec une roche, mais quelqu'un l'a vu. Cette personne a menacé d'appeler la police et Tom est partit. La personne est venue me voir pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je lui ai dit d'appeler la police. Ce n'était ni Greg ni Sally qui étaient en service à ce moment, puisqu'ils étaient au mariage. Je suis allée au poste de police et j'ai fait une mise en demeure à Tom qui lui interdisait de me contacter ou de m'approcher. Apparemment il n'a pas apprécié… »

Sherlock réalisait que ça allait au-delà ce qu'il imaginait. Pour lui il était hors de question que la jeune femme retourne là-bas. Il allait la convaincre de rester ici, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

« Vous avez bien fait Molly, mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Nous sommes là, vous pouviez compter sur nous pour… »

« J'étais effrayée Sherlock. Il… a levé plusieurs fois la main sur moi. Il me menaçait que si je racontais ça, j'allais le regretter. Il m'a dit que si je le quittais, il allait me… »

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase tout de suite. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et les larmes coulaient de nouveau.

« tuer. »

Ce mot donna un frisson à Sherlock. Et l'idée que cet homme la violentait, et en plus qu'il l'avait fait à maintes reprises augmentait son sentiment de haine envers lui. Il se leva, inquiet.

« Vous avez parlé de ça à la police? »

« Oui. »

« Il aura de lourdes conséquences. »

Puis Molly déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva à son tour. Elle sécha ses larmes.

« Sherlock, je crois que je vais aller dormir, je suis épuisée. »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Il la conduisit à sa chambre. Il défit la couverture et la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, puis s'allongea. Sherlock la recouvrait. La jeune femme le remercia, se mit sur le côté et essaya de retrouver le sommeil. Sherlock partit de la chambre. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se mit à penser à tous ces événements, cela faisait trop d'un coup. Il ouvrit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son frère Mycroft.

« Mycroft, c'est moi. »

« Sherlock, as-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est? »

« Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Tom Stones. C'est l'ex de Molly Hooper. Je ferai tout en mesure pour la protéger, mais d'avoir ton aide en plus ne serait pas de refus. Il va sûrement y avoir des accusations contre lui, alors je pense que tu vas vite savoir à quoi il ressemble. »

« Oui, d'accord, Sherlock. Pourquoi tant de dévotion pour cette jeune femme? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit ma collègue et de mon amie. Je te remercie, au revoir et désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ton sommeil. »

Il raccrocha. Il se levait et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Quelques heures passaient et Sherlock décida de retourner dans la chambre pour voir si elle allait bien. Il vit la jeune femme dormir profondément. Il s'assit au bord du lit tout en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il la fixait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Elle avait tellement été là pour lui, que lui n'avait rien vu de ce qui se passait avec elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au mariage, il s'était tout de suite douté que quelque chose se passait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu avant cela et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris plus souvent de ses nouvelles. Elle était importante pour lui, elle comptait et il avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Il se disait que c'était maintenant à son tour d'être présent. Puis il se leva, il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Il quitta la pièce et allait finalement s'allonger sur le canapé.

...

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Dans la chambre, Molly avait fini par bouger nerveusement dans son lit.

« Tom arrête! »

Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, une lettre à la main. Il lui jeta par la figure.

« Tu crois qu'une simple mise en demeure va me faire peur? Tu es à moi Molly. Tu m'appartiens! »

Il s'était jeté sur elle et avait mit sa main sur sa gorge. De cette seule main, il monta Molly sur le mur. La jeune femme manquait de respirer. Elle mit ses mains sur ses mains. Tom finit par la laisser tomber et elle s'effondra par terre. Il se positionna sur elle. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêta à lui faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressif. Il arracha ses vêtements et ne se préoccupait pas de ses cris qui suppliaient d'arrêter. Molly était en larmes et il s'en fichait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en elle…

Molly se réveilla, elle fit un cri de terreur. Ce cri réveilla instantanément le détective. Il se levait et courrait vers la chambre. Il entra et il vit que Molly était assise en petite boule sur son lit, en sueur. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et tentait de mettre une main sur son épaule. Effrayée, Molly eut un réflexe et recula.

« Molly, c'est moi, ne vous inquiétez pas! »

Puis la jeune femme relevait la tête et revenait à elle.

« Oh, Sherlock. Je suis désolée… »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Puis Mme Hudson arrivait dans la chambre avec une serviette d'eau froide. Elle tendit à Sherlock. Il remercia la dame et lui dit qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait retourner dormir. Il fit Molly s'allonger puis épongea son visage de la serviette. Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Vous pouvez rester avec moi ? J'ai peur. »

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Sherlock sécha ses larmes de ses doigts.

« Oui, Molly, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Puis quelques instants après, le jeune homme vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il hésita, mais finit par mettre sa main sur son bras. La jeune femme sursauta et tremblait. Sherlock comprenait que ce n'était pas contre lui. Il s'apprêta à l'enlever.

« Non, laissez-là, s'il vous plait. C'est un réflexe. Depuis que Tom me… »

« D'accord Molly. Essayez de vous rendormir »

Puis Molly se sentait un peu plus rassurée. Elle fermait les yeux et essayait de se vider l'esprit, puis se rendormit quelques instants plus tôt. Sherlock lui avait les yeux ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se disait qu'il devait être là pour elle si jamais elle faisait un autre cauchemar, mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter. Inconsciemment, le corps de Sherlock s'avança près du corps de la jeune femme et se serra contre elle. Il mit sa tête contre son épaule et sa main descendit sur son ventre. Molly tellement épuisée, ne sentit rien et eu le réflexe de déposer sa main sur celle de Sherlock. Les deux ne se rendirent pas compte de leur proximité et dormirent ainsi jusqu'au matin.

...

Les lueurs du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce. Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cause des rayons puis ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'il avait la tête sur l'épaule de Molly et se rendit compte de leur rapprochement. Troublé il décida de retirer sa main et de s'éloigner. Il avait dû le faire pendant son sommeil. La jeune femme dormait encore et ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien. Sherlock se leva et regardait la jeune femme. Il vit qu'elle avait l'air plus paisible et était soulagé. Il arriva dans le salon, puis Mme Hudson arriva quelques instants après. Elle demanda bien évidemment des nouvelles de la jeune femme et celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle semblait aller mieux. La dame n'insista pas plus, déposa le thé sur la table et laissa les deux jeunes gens tranquilles. Molly quant-à elle avait finit par se réveiller. Elle vit que Sherlock n'était plus là. Elle se leva puis se dirigeait vers le salon. Elle vit que Sherlock était dos à elle et regardait des photos et des indices affichés sur le mur, en ce qui concerne ses enquêtes en cours.

« Bonjour. »

Puis Sherlock se retournait.

« Oh Molly. Bien dormi? »

« Oui, je vous remercie d'être resté. Ça m'a aidé. »

Sherlock sourit. La jeune femme le lui rendit. Puis il lui offrit le thé et le déjeuner que Mme Hudson leur avait préparé.

« Oh merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Molly. Vous devez manger. C'est important. »

« Je vous assure… »

« Molly… »

Il croisa les bras. La jeune femme disait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le convaincre. Elle prit un morceau de pain et en prit une bouchée.

« Bon voilà qui est censé! »

Il lui servait une tasse de thé. Il s'assit. Elle s'assit.

« J'ai demandé à mon frère d'avoir un œil sur cet homme. Ne vous en faite pas. Il ne vous fera plus jamais souffrir, pour ça vous pouvez avoir ma parole. Et j'aimerais que vous venez vivre avec moi, Molly. »

Molly failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Elle vivre avec Sherlock Holmes?

« Mais je vous jure Sherlock, ce n'est pas nécessaire! »

« Molly. Vous allez vivre avec moi. Vous pouvez amener votre chat si vous le souhaitez. Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. C'est compris? »

« … »

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix on dirait. »

« En effet. Nous passerons à votre appartement et je m'arrangerai pour parler à votre propriétaire. Je sais être persuasif, mais je crois qu'il comprendra. Je vais demander aussi à Lestrade de veiller sur l'appartement. On ne prend jamais assez de précautions. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

« Arrêtez de me remercier Molly. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Puis comme convenu, Sherlock avait accompagné Molly à son appartement pour prendre ses affaires ainsi que son chat Toby. Sherlock se chargea de parler au propriétaire de la résiliation du bail et cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à le convaincre et comprenait tout à fait la situation de Molly. Il plaça tout de suite une pancarte à louer et Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il mettrait le bâtiment sous protection. La jeune femme avait eu de la misère à rentrer dans son ancien appartement pour ramener ses biens. Une chance que Sherlock avait été là. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il se chargerait plus tard d'aller chercher le reste de ses affaires. Les deux étaient retournés à Baker Street. Quelques journées se passaient et Molly allait mieux. Puis un jour Sherlock reçut un appel de Lestrade.

« Graham? Euh, Greg, pardon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est pour ce Tom Stones. Il y aura un procès contre lui. On a besoin que Molly vienne témoigner. À ce qu'il parait, elle n'est pas la seule femme qui est tombée entre les griffes de cet homme. »

Sherlock était choqué.

« Bien je vois. Je lui en parlerai. »

Sherlock raccrochait. Il monta à l'étage. La jeune femme le vit et vit son air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il vous faudra témoigner, Molly. Il y aura un procès contre votre ex-fiancé. »

« Quoi!? »

La jeune femme se rassit.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains. Sherlock vint près d'elle et se pencha. Il la tenait par les épaules.

« Molly, vous devez le faire! Vous ne serez jamais tranquille. »

Puis finalement elle relevait la tête et haussa le ton.

« J'ai peur, Sherlock, vous comprenez? Si jamais il est acquitté, il me retrouvera et il me tuera! »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Vous savez que nous sommes là pour vous! Et cet homme… »

Sherlock hésitait à parler, mais se disait que la jeune femme avait le droit de savoir.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à qui il a fait subir cela. »

« Quoi!? »

La jeune femme tremblait.

« Et je n'ai rien vu. Je suis tellement conne! »

Puis elle se remit à pleurer. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi.l Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait de l'entendre se torturer ainsi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pu.

« Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est lui le connard. Soyez forte. Nous sommes tous là pour vous. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. »

La jeune femme déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Celui-ci mit une main sur son dos. À cet instant il sentit qu'il voulait la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune femme se défit de lui. Il se releva et elle aussi. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Sherlock ressentit quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Quant-à Molly, lorsqu'elle l'avait fixé, avait également ressentit quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, et qu'ils étaient encore enfouis quelques part en elle, mais en ce moment elle n'avait pas la tête à s'en préoccuper.

« Je vais aller m'étendre Sherlock. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai vu que vous aviez des enquêtes en cours. J'irai témoigner le jour du procès. »

Puis elle se retourna et allait maintenant dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Sherlock restait là et repensa au regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Il se secouait la tête puis finit par se remettre au travail.

...

Quelques jours se passaient, la jeune femme allait mieux moralement et psychologiquement, mais était de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que le jour du procès arrivait. Elle avait contacté un avocat et Mycroft s'était proposé de payer les frais. Encore une fois la jeune femme n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Le jour du procès arriva. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Sherlock et John l'accompagnèrent au tribunal. La jeune femme avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir subit la colère de Tom. Elle rencontra les autres victimes. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes dans sa tranche d'âge. Les deux jeunes femmes lui avaient dit que c'était grâce à elles, qu'elles ont pu enfin le dénoncer, lorsqu'elles avaient appris que Molly avait dénoncé Tom au grand jour. Elles avaient décidé d'agir également, elles avaient été également effrayée, comme elle, de le dénoncer, lorsque Tom s'en était pris à elle. Molly était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sherlock et John avaient serré Molly dans leur bras.

« Ça va aller Molly. » (John)

« Ne vous en faites pas Molly. Vous y arriverez. »

Le procès commença. Tom n'avait pas cessé de fixer la jeune femme. Molly faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lui adresser un regard. Les deux victimes avaient déposé leur témoignage. Leur discours résumait sensiblement la même chose que Molly. Elles avaient été battues et violées, l'une était même tombée enceinte de lui. Elle avait décidé de le garder, mais l'avait donné en adoption. Molly comprenait parfaitement et ne savait pas elle-même si elle aurait pu garder l'enfant, si jamais elle était tombée enceinte de Tom. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. L'une des deux était en larmes et Molly ne pu s'empêcher de la consoler.

« Mlle Hooper, c'est à vous. »

Puis la jeune femme regardait Sherlock et John, pour se donner du courage. Les deux lui firent signe que tout irait bien. Elle s'avançait à la barre. Un policier s'avança vers elle et lui fit dire le serment.

« Molly Hooper, tout ce qui sera dit ici sera la vérité. Levez la main droite et jurez de dire toute la vérité. Dites je le jure. »

« Je le jure. »

Le policier recula. L'avocat de Molly s'approchait d'elle.

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Tom Stones? »

« Un an. »

« Quand tout a commencé? »

« Il y a six mois… Il a changé du jour au lendemain. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a commencé par faire? »

« Il a commencé à être énormément jaloux et devenait possessif. Il me demandait tout le temps où j'allais, où j'étais. »

« Et le jour où il a commencé à vous frapper… Vous violer? »

La jeune femme hésita à parler.

« … Peu de temps après qu'il a commencé à être jaloux. Il pensait que je lui mentait, il pensait que je voyais quelqu'un en cachette, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis un jour il m'a frappé puis suite à ça j'ai fait une commotion cérébrale. Je suis allée à l'hôpital. »

« Combien de jours êtes vous restée? »

« Deux jours. »

« Tant mieux que ça n'aille pas empiré. Parlez-nous du moment où il a commencé à vous violer. »

L'avocat avait prit toutes les précautions pour aborder la question délicatement. La jeune femme serra les mains sur la barre. L'avocat s'approchait d'elle.

« Voulez-vous prendre une pause? »

« Non merci. »

« D'accord. Continuez. »

La jeune femme fermait les yeux, tenta de vider son esprit de toutes ces horribles images.

« Après qu'il a commencé à être violent, je ne voulais plus coucher avec lui. Il n'a pas commencé tout de suite à le faire. Il était violent au début, mais n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout. Et puis une fois il en a eu assez et il l'a fait et à chaque fois il avait prit un préservatif pour éviter que je tombe enceinte. »

« Combien de fois? »

« … Je ne saurais pas vous dire… »

Elle baissa les yeux.

L'avocat la remercia de son témoignage et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Votre honneur, je n'ai plus d'autres questions. Avant que l'avocat de l'accusé commence son interrogatoire, je voudrais que ma cliente tente de se remettre de ses émotions. »

« Accordé. Nous faisons trente minutes de pause. »

L'assemblée se leva, les autres victimes vinrent auprès de Molly et lui dirent qu'elle avait bien fait. Ils sortirent de la salle. Molly se sentit libérée, comme si une chaine s'était déroulée de sa gorge. Elle se sentit sale d'avoir laissé cet homme la toucher, la frapper, mais à l'époque elle n'avait plus de force et avait la peur au ventre qu'il la retrouve et qu'il mette fin à ses jours. John était arrivé suivit de Sherlock. John était choqué ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Sherlock encore plus. John vint serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. » (John)

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Sherlock vint également. Il semblait désemparé de ce qui avait été raconté. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. »

« Merci à vous Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous et John n'étiez pas là. »

Puis l'avocat vint chercher Molly, pour l'aider à se préparer pour l'interrogatoire de l'avocat de Tom.

« Molly, ne répondez pas à la provocation de cet homme. Il a tendance à être arrogant. »

« Va savoir pourquoi… »

« Vous êtes forte. Vous allez y arriver. Vous et ces jeunes femmes avez fait de l'excellent travail. »

« La cours va reprendre! »

Tout le monde reprenait sa place. Molly retournait à la barre. L'avocat de Tom se leva.

« Molly Hooper, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser! »

« … »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dénoncé cet homme? »

« Parce que j'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée. »

« Mon client dit qu'il nie tout ce qu'il a fait, enfin pas de la manière dont vous pensez. Il dit que vous l'avez provoqué fortement, en le frappant et en levant aussi la main sur lui, pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Pour les viols, il dit que c'est faux et que vous étiez consentante lorsque vous aviez des rapports avec lui. »

Molly était la seule des victimes à être questionnée par cet avocat, à la demande de Tom. Il voulait se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis le jour du mariage. Tout le monde dans la salle était choqué, même les deux victimes. Quelqu'un s'était levé dans l'assistance, enragé.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que sont ces foutaises? Avez-vous trouvé votre licence dans une boîte de céréales? Espèce de con! Et toutes ces victimes, vous croyez qu'elles ont inventé tout ceci? Il faut vraiment être un vrai connard pour défendre ce genre de pourriture! »

« MONSIEUR HOLMES! Silence sinon je vous condamne pour outrage au tribunal! »

John le fit se rasseoir. Molly quant à elle tentait de garder son calme, même si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

« Ce ne sont que des foutaises, comme le dit monsieur Holmes. C'est faux. Il m'a violé, il m'a frappé. Je rectifie,

Molly pointa les jeunes femmes.

Il nous à toutes les trois frappée, toutes les trois violée. Ces jeunes femmes se sentent brisées, comme moi. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Cet homme a fait ce qui a été dit. J'ai même mis une mise en demeure contre lui et il a brisé ces règles. Il est venu dans l'intention de me violenter au mariage de mon ami. Et cet ami et Sherlock Holmes peuvent venir le confirmer. »

Puis John Watson était venu à la barre pour confirmer ses dires. Il a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. L'avocat ne savait plus quoi dire et finit par dire qu'il n'avait plus de questions. Puis se fut la prise des décisions des membres du jury. Cela ne prit pas de temps.

« Les chefs d'accusation pour voie de fait grave et viol envers Molly Hooper, Katharina Hagins et Theresa Landwidge? »

« Coupable. »

Tout le monde était soulagé. Tom criait sa rage, sauta par-dessus la barre et voulait s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Il arriva près d'elle, mais les gardes l'immobilisèrent. Molly le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je te souhaite vraiment de finir le reste de ta vie en prison Tom. À cause de toi rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je ne pourrai plus jamais dormir paisiblement en sachant que des gens comme toi se promènent encore en liberté. J'aurai toujours un sentiment de réticence lorsqu'un homme me touchera. Je ne sais même plus si je pourrai avoir une relation amoureuse comme avant et d'avoir une confiance totale en l'autre. Tout ça est de ta faute! Maintenant tu peux bien crier, tu as perdu et tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait! »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos. Tom continuait à crier sa rage à elle et aux autres victimes. Puis la sentence à été mise. Il fut accusé à 12 ans de prison, soit 4 ans par victimes, sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle avant 8 ans et toute tentative de récidive pourrait doubler sa peine. Molly ne pu s'empêcher de craindre que le jour de sa sortie, que sa vie soit en danger. Sherlock et John vinrent auprès de la jeune femme. Sherlock avait été affecté de ce qu'elle avait dit à Tom, sur le sujet de la confiance. Et en lui? Avait-elle une totale confiance? Savait-elle que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire ce genre de choses? Il secouait la tête une nouvelle fois, en disant qu'il devait penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, au point de penser maintenant ainsi. Lui et son meilleur ami raccompagnaient la femme à Baker Street. La jeune femme était partie s'allonger, elle était épuisée. Elle avait décidé de garder contact avec les deux victimes, si jamais elles voulaient se rencontrer et se confier. Sherlock était assis, John était assis en face de lui. Il vit que Sherlock était pensif.

« Tout vas bien Sherlock? Tu n'as pas parlé pendant tout le trajet. »

Sherlock sortit de ses pensées.

« Ça va. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça peut être pour Molly… »

« Enfin tout est terminé. En espérant que Molly pourra remonter cette épreuve. »

« Nous sommes là pour elle. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. »

« John, tu m'excuseras, je vais aller m'allonger aussi. »

« Oui, pas de problèmes. De toute façon je dois aller à l'hôpital. »

John salua son ami et partit. Sherlock se leva. Il alla voir la jeune femme, pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle dormait. Il la recouvra de la couverture et partit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit, puis tenta de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se mit à fixer le plafond. Il repensait au procès. Il sentait la douleur de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était mise à parler, cela en était devenu insupportable. Il se mit à s'en vouloir à lui-même de ne pas avoir su la protéger quand il le fallait. Cet homme lui donnait la nausée. Il trouvait que la peine n'était pas suffisante. Si c'était lui il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui donner la peine à perpétuité. Il se jura qu'il lui ferait la peau si jamais, le jour de sa sortie, aussi loin fut-elle, il osait toucher à Molly. Il fermait les yeux puis s'endormit sur cette pensée.

...

Le temps passait, Molly vivait toujours à Baker Street en compagnie de Sherlock. La jeune femme avait encore la santé fragile et se réveillait encore quelques fois en sursaut. Sherlock avait toujours été là pour lui venir en aide et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Ses amis avaient été également là pour elle quand elle avait besoin de se confier. La jeune femme avait également intégré un groupe de personnes qui avaient été victimes de violence ou de viol. Au départ cela avait été une idée de son amie Mary. La jeune femme avait été tout d'abord réticente à l'idée de raconter son histoire à des étrangers. Son amie lui avait proposé de l'accompagner la première fois. La jeune femme s'était montrée tout d'abord réticente, mais lorsqu'elle entendait l'histoire des autres, elle s'identifiait à plusieurs personnes. Beaucoup avaient vécu des choses similaires. Et puis un jour elle décidait de ne plus être observatrice et s'était lancée. Personne ne la jugeait. Tous ceux qui l'écoutaient la comprenait et la trouvaient même courageuse d'avoir réussi à dénoncer ce que Tom lui avait fait subir. Ils y en avaient même qui se trouvaient actuellement dans une situation de détresse et qui venaient aux conférences en cachette de leur mari. Ils sentaient le courage monter en eux, lorsque Molly avait dit un discours. Plus les rencontres avaient lieues, plus Molly se sentait mieux. Elle avait même donné des conseils à des femmes qui étaient dans la même situation. Ces jeunes femmes étaient reconnaissantes. Elle leur dit qu'il fallait s'entraider et qu'il ne fallait plus garder ces choses sous silence. Elle disait que beaucoup de ses amis lui avait apporté et apportait encore leur aide, maintenant elle se disait que c'était à son tour d'aider les gens qui étaient dans sa situation. La jeune femme allait de mieux en mieux, même si il y avait toujours quelque chose en elle qui pouvait se briser à tout instant. Elle se disait que ça ne partirait jamais totalement, mais elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant et recommençait à trouver sa joie de vivre. Sherlock voyait bien les effets bénéfiques de ces thérapies sur la jeune femme et était heureux pour elle. Molly avait recommencé à travailler. Mais un jour, tout se mit à basculer à nouveau.

Molly travaillait à la morgue cette journée là. Lestrade était arrivé, avec Sherlock avec un corps. Les deux regardaient la jeune femme. Un des collègues de Molly arrivait près de la jeune femme.

« Molly, Greg et Sherlock m'ont dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te remplace. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Sherlock s'avança.

« Molly, vous êtes mieux de retourner à Baker Street. »

« Non, mais vous allez-me dire ce qu'il y a!? »

Les deux hommes n'osaient rien dire. La jeune femme s'avança.

« Ouvrez le sac! »

Molly était morte d'inquiétude. Et s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Molly… » (Sherlock)

«Bon je vais le faire moi-même! »

Puis elle l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle vu le visage de l'individu, elle figea. Tom était là, inerte. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, même si ses jambes tremblaient de frayeur. Puis tout à coup elle vit Tom ouvrir les yeux et la prendre par la gorge. Molly sursauta et fit un bond par derrière. Son collègue la rattrapa, puisqu'elle avait manqué de tomber. Tom était toujours là et il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sherlock avait sursauté en même temps que la jeune femme et se dit sûrement que c'était une hallucination et tenta de la rassurer.

« Tom s'est suicidé en prison. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas que vous le voyez. »

« Je suis une grande fille! »

Molly avait haussé le ton, elle en avait assez.

« Molly, c'est pour votre bien que je dis ça! »

« Non mais arrêtez de jouer à ça Sherlock, vous n'êtes pas mon père! Laissez-moi tranquille! Laissez-moi tous tranquille à la fin! N'essayez pas de me suivre, ni de me trouver, j'ai besoin d'être seule! »

Puis elle partit en colère. Sherlock voulait tenter de la suite, mais Greg le retint.

«Laissez-là Sherlock.»

« Mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose!? Vous y avez pensé? »

« Elle n'est plus un enfant! Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va lui sauter dessus à chaque dois qu'elle se retrouvera seule! »

« Très encourageant, Lestrade! »

« Il a raison, Sherlock. Arrêtez. Vous risquerez de l'étouffer à force de continuer à la surprotéger. » (Collègue de Molly)

Puis le commissaire fronça les sourcils.

« Dites dont Sherlock, vous ne seriez pas amoureux d'elle par hasard? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez! Je ne veux que sa protection! »

« C'est clair que c'est ça, vous la considérez bien plus comme une amie, Sherlock. Ouvrez les yeux! Vous en avez plus fait que nous tous ici réunis! » (Lestrade)

« Fermez-là! »

Puis Sherlock partit enragé. Il sortit de l'hôpital et rentra à Baker Street. Il restait assit sans son fauteuil et regardait à toutes les vingt minutes par la fenêtre. Il repensait à ce que disait Lestrade et le trouvait stupide. Plus le temps avançait plus Sherlock était inquiet. Que faisait-elle? Puis il se remit à penser à ce que le commissaire disait. Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était vrai qu'il était toujours près de Molly et était toujours prêt à voler à son secours lorsqu'elle avait un pépin. Il était vrai qu'il s'inquiétait tout le temps lorsque Molly tardait à rentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il était normal de ressentir toutes ces choses pour une amie, mais qu'en fait c'était plus que ça? C'était cela d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un? Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et ne savait plus quoi penser. Puis peu de temps après, Molly arrivait à l'étage. Elle avait hésité à rentrer. Cela avait donné le temps à Sherlock de réfléchir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait d'aller dans l'ancienne chambre de John, une voix se fit entendre dans le noir, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non mais ça va pas de faire ça!? Vous auriez pu ouvrir la lumière! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment! »

« … »

Puis la jeune femme se calma. Elle ouvrit la lumière, elle vint s'asseoir en face de Sherlock. Il la regardait dans les yeux.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je suis désolée aussi d'être toujours sur votre dos. Je m'inquiète énormément pour vous et je ne voulais que votre bien. »

« Je sais Sherlock. Vous savez que je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège 24h sur 24. Cependant je suis désolée de vous avoir crié après. Je sais que vous aviez de bonnes intentions. Sur ce je vais m'allonger, bonne nuit Sherlock. »

La jeune femme se leva, mais le détective se leva en même temps qu'elle. Il mit sa main sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Molly. »

Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue. Alors que Sherlock se sépara d'elle, Molly le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle était attirée par lui et Sherlock également. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se penchaient vers lui inconsciemment. Sherlock se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il était aspiré par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Puis Molly ne pouvait pas résister encore plus longtemps. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Sherlock était électrifié par la douceur de ses lèvres. Instantanément il mit ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme puis approfondit leur baiser, sans la brusquer. Même si Sherlock faisait tout son possible pour être délicat, plus ils s'embrassaient, plus l'image de Tom était présente dans la tête de Molly, comme un homme qui la forçait à l'embrasser. À ce moment, elle repoussa Sherlock tellement fort, que celui-ci retombait sur son fauteuil. La vue de Molly commença à s'embrouiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

Il se relevait et tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais celle-ci reculait.

« N'approche pas! Comment as-tu osé m'embrasser!? Tu me dégoutes! »

Sherlock était cloué au sol. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé! »

« N'essaies-pas! »

« Molly, calmez-vous! »

Puis elle reculait. Sherlock était dans le néant total.

Elle reculait. Elle était effrayée. Ce n'était pas Sherlock qu'elle voyait, mais Tom. Elle semblait confondre les rêves et la réalité. Elle reculait, et se mit à courir. Elle s'enferma dans une chambre et verrouilla la porte. Sherlock arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Molly! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Tom! »

« Quoi? Mais je suis Sherlock, Molly, c'est moi! Sherlock Holmes! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je peux vous faire de telles choses! »

La jeune femme partit à pleurer. Sherlock voyait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de la raisonner. Il laissa tomber. Il partit dans sa chambre et fermait la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait, éperdument. Elle l'avait repoussé et l'avait vu comme un agresseur. Il se disait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un traumatisme et il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait penser à Tom. Il ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler et de pleurer. Il avait tellement mal. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir repoussée et redoutait le lendemain matin, de peur que celle-ci ne lui fasse des représailles et qu'elle lui reproche d'avoir voulu profiter de la situation.

...

Le lendemain, Molly se réveilla. Elle avait eu le sommeil agité. Puis tout à coup elle se rappela des événements de la veille. Elle s'assit sur son lit et essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait eu. Elle se rappela qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait vu Sherlock. Puis tout à coup elle mit sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Elle se rappelait maintenant de l'avoir embrassé. Puis après tout c'était mélangé dans sa tête. Elle avait été tellement traumatisée avec Tom et d'avoir vu son cadavre, que son image s'était mise à la place de celle du détective. Elle se rappelait aussi des choses qu'elle lui avait dites. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu identifier Sherlock à lui? Lui qui s'était montré si protecteur, dès le début, celui qui avait tout fait pour elle. Elle se levait, elle cognait à sa chambre.

« Sherlock? »

Elle ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Elle allait dans le salon, il n'était pas là non plus. Elle paniquait. Elle descendit les marches et Sherlock était dans la cuisine, ses yeux perdus dans sa tasse de café et qui semblait ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit. Puis elle vint mettre sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement. La jeune femme prit place en face de lui.

« Sherlock… Je suis désolée. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je vous demande pardon. »

Elle allait mettre sa main sur la sienne, mais celui-ci se relevait.

« Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus. Vous voulez un café? »

Il était dos à elle. Il était soulagé que Molly ne soit pas en colère après lui, mais ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait pleuré. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas la faute de la jeune femme, mais il était néanmoins profondément blessé. Molly se leva et vint près de lui. Elle hésita, mais finit par s'approcher encore plus près et mit ses bras sur son torse.

« Pardonne-moi Sherlock. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. La jeune femme fermait les yeux et mettait la tête sur son épaule, puis osa déposer ses lèvres sur son cou. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient refaits surface, lorsque celle-ci l'avait vu si désemparé en arrivant à la cuisine. C'était comme elle avait un coup de foudre pour lui, pour la deuxième fois. Sherlock quant-à lui restait figé. Son cœur battait encore plus fort lorsque la main le toucha. Il avait peur qu'elle le voit encore comme un agresseur, s'il osait l'embrasser. Il défit ses mains et se défit de son étreinte. Il retournait vers elle. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à dire était :

« Je ne savais pas que nous étions passé au tutoiement. »

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux. Elle vit que Sherlock était vraiment blessé et affecté par les événements. Elle était triste qu'il agisse ainsi, mais n'était pas en colère. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je comprends. »

Elle fit un sourire triste. Sherlock restait impassible. Puis Molly fit un regard plus sérieux.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps que je parte. »

Puis elle monta les escaliers. Elle arriva au salon et mit sa main sur sa bouche et les larmes coulaient. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et se glissa le long de la porte. Les yeux en larmes, elle composait le numéro de Mary. La jeune femme répondit au bout du fil.

« Molly? »

« Mary, j'ai… J'ai besoin… de toi. »

« Calme-toi Molly! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche.

« Je crois que… Je crois…

Molly tenta de se calmer.

Que j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie! »

« Quoi, qui!? »

Puis à ce même moment Sherlock tambourina dans la porte. La jeune femme s'était relevée et son téléphone tomba à ses pieds. Sherlock finit par ouvrir la porte et vit Molly les larmes aux yeux. Après qu'elle lui dit qu'elle partirait, Sherlock avait été sur le choc. Il resta immobile quelques instants et avait finit par monter les marches en quatrième vitesse. Puis il s'était avancé vers la porte fermée et avait entendu la dernière parole de Molly et était figé sur le sol. Puis il était venu touner la poignée et celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Il s'était mis alors à cogner à répétition. Puis Là il se retrouvait face à elle, les yeux également humides, il n'avait plus peur de montrer ses sentiments. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu. »

Puis il vint encore plus près d'elle et souleva le corps de la jeune femme.

« Oh non Molly, tu ne m'as pas perdu! »

Puis il s'emparait de ses lèvres avec passion. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et celle-ci croisa les jambes autour de sa taille puis répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sherlock lui parlait entre deux baisers.

« Pardonne-moi. »

La jeune femme l'embrassait fiévreusement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui parlait entre deux baisers et dit dans un murmure:

« Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite... »

Sherlock la basculait sur le lit. Il continuait à l'embrasser, mais se sentit vite craintif. Il sépara et colla son front sur le sien.

« Tu es sûre? »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Oui. J'ai envie de toi. Je te promets que ma tête et mon esprit seront tout à toi… »

Sherlock était réticent, mais avait finir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme répondit au baiser. Sherlock faisait tout son possible pour ne pas être raide pour ne pas que la jeune femme soit effrayée et que des souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. Il déboutonna doucement les boutons de son haut de pyjama et la parsema de baisers. La jeune femme gémit. Il descendit délicatement sa bouche tout au long de son corps. Molly défit à son tour les boutons du veston du jeune homme et se mit à l'embrasser elle aussi. Sherlock frémit. La jeune femme déboutonna également son pantalon. Sherlock s'en débarrassa. Il défit également de la jeune femme de son pantalon et de sa petite culotte, ainsi que de son pantalon à lui et de son boxer. Ils étaient désormais nus l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock la regardait et attendait son consentement. En guise de réponse, la jeune femme prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres. Puis il entra finalement en elle. Il le fit tout doucement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir et lui embrassait le torse. Sherlock se retournait et elle finit par se retrouver sur lui. Sherlock gémissait à son tour. La jeune femme accéléra la cadence. Leur respiration était maintenant saccadée, les deux atteignirent l'orgasme, les deux transpiraient. Sherlock avait reprit sa position collait son corps au sien. Ils continuaient et s'embrassaient encore. Puis Sherlock finit par ralentir, puis s'arrêta. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et exténué. Sherlock se mit sur le côté, entraina la jeune femme avec lui. Ils restaient ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'endormirent en même temps. Ils dormirent quelques heures, Sherlock se réveilla, puis Molly aussi, quelques instants après. Ils se regardèrent, Molly avait finit par se remparer de ses lèvres et celui-ci se remit au dessus d'elle.

...

Mary était entrée en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme qui avait coupé leur conversation. Elle arriva à l'étage et les appela. Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Sachant dans quelle chambre Molly était, elle se dirigeait vers l'ancienne chambre de John. Elle arriva et elle les vit, tous les deux, en train de faire l'amour. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Celle-ci était surprise, mais vit que Molly n'était pas en danger et se disait qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se passait entre eux de toute façon. Elle se disait que le problème était sans doute réglé et préférait ne pas signaler qu'elle était présente. Elle recula sur la pointe des pieds et sortit de l'appartement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Puis tout à coup Sherlock arrêta.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose? »

« Quoi? Non. »

« C'est peut-être juste mon imagination. »

« Oui, maintenant continuons… »

Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres et Sherlock sourit, puis il continuait ce qu'il avait commencé.

...

C'était les fêtes de Noël et tous étaient chez Sherlock. Tous fêtaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Molly était maintenant en couple avec Sherlock depuis plusieurs mois. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. La jeune femme avait vécu des périodes un peu plus difficiles et Sherlock avait été très présent pour elle. Elle aimait de plus en plus à chaque jour. Sherlock quant-à lui connaissait maintenant l'amour et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Molly était la femme de sa vie et il voulait passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés.

«Trinquons à Sherlock et Molly! »

Tous s'étaient levés et avaient levé leur verre. Le jeune couple sourit et les remerciait. Puis se fut l'heure des cadeaux. Sherlock se levait et amena Molly à la cuisine. Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas le suivre. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Sherlock était dos à elle.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il se retourna et avait un boitier dans ses mains. La jeune femme fit de grand yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oh Sherlock! »

Il se mit à genou devant elle. S'il pensait faire ça un jour, il n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux. Mais là, sa vision du monde avait changée. Il avait trouvé l'amour et savait que l'amour n'était pas pour les faibles, mais l'amour rendait plus fort. La jeune femme avait réussi à changer sa vision des choses. Il se jura de ne jamais la faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert et savait que la jeune femme avait une confiance totale en lui et jamais au grand jamais il ne la trahirait. Il aurait tant voulu vivre cette douleur à sa place. Il se promettait de la rendre heureuse et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

« Épouse-moi, Molly. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à lui répondre. Elle se mit à sa hauteur.

« Oui mon amour, je veux t'épouser. »

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Sherlock se leva et souleva la jeune femme contre lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et les deux s'enlacèrent. Puis Molly se sépara.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Sherlock la déposa par terre. Elle sortit quelque chose qu'elle avait caché dans son gilet. Elle lui souriait et retournait la chose qui ressemblait à une photo. Sherlock ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Puis elle montrait les formes.

« Ça c'est la tête, et ça les mains… »

Sherlock figea.

« C'est… »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Molly sourit et enroula ses mains autour de son cou.

« C'est notre bébé, mon amour. »

« Notre bébé? Oh ma chérie… »

Puis il embrassa sa fiancée. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience avec les enfants, mais cette nouvelle le comblait de bonheur. Les deux finirent par remonter. Ils annoncèrent à leurs amis qu'ils allaient se marier et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Tout le monde était content pour eux. Puis la fête battait son plein. Peu à peu les gens repartaient chez eux, et il ne restait que Sherlock et Molly qui dansaient sur une musique de Noël au milieu du salon.

« Regarde Molly. »

« Quoi? »

« En haut de nous. »

Molly fixa au dessus elle et vit une fleur de gui collée au plafond.

« Ah je vois, voilà pour quoi que tu voulais qu'on danse à cet endroit. »

Sherlock sourit.

« Alors? »

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et s'empara de ses lèvres. Les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi collés et dansaient toujours. Ils étaient ensembles malgré toutes les épreuves passées et comptaient vivre heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Sherlock n'avait jamais autant aimé une femme. Molly n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes. Dieu qu'elle avait souffert, mais à ce moment précis, elle était encore plus heureuse d'être dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse et jamais, au grand jamais celui-ci aurait l'idée de la faire souffrir.

Fin

 ** _Voilà la fin. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir énormément fait souffrir Molly. Mais bon tout est bien qui finit bien. Notre Sherlock est toujours là pour sauver la situation et de rendre notre petite Molly heureuse! : ) À bientôt!_**


End file.
